


A lost spark

by gingerattack95



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon GO
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Death, Gen, Sickness, accidental murderering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerattack95/pseuds/gingerattack95
Summary: The teams are in a panic, a leader is missing and its affecting the remaining two. Something has happened to the yellow bird of their trio as well as his bonded. Candela and Blanche are still looking for their missing friend, the rocket even joins the search once they get word. The question remains is what will they find? (IN A HAITUS CAUSE WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS ONE)





	1. Chapter 1

Spark heard a knock at his lab, he was expecting Willow to come by so he and the professor could compare notes about eggs, as he had gotten more information with eggs on the color scheme anomaly. The moment he opened the door however, he was blasted in the face by what smelt like.. stun spore??

His body already started to freeze, damnit..!

The perpetrators caught him as he fell, taking a needle and sticking it into his neck.

“W…What was that..?”Spark managed to say.

“heh~”the hooded person who had injected him laughed, “It was a mixture of sleep powder and stun spore, it should keep you disorientated enough so you can only barely speak!”

Spark was already feeling the effects of the mixture, he was feeling drowsy, but it wasn’t enough to make him fall asleep, and he was still paralyzed.. the hooded figures picked him up, taking the pokeballs off his belt, they at least set them down..

_Damnit… this isn’t good!!!_

They put something over Sparks head, blocking his already blurry vision.

....  
..............

Willow arrived in a rush, "sorry I am late Spark, I got held up by- Spark??"He stopped mid sentence realizing that he had just came into the lab, through the open door. "Spark?"he said again, looking around for the tall young man. 

Then his eyes fell onto the pokeballs on the table.

"...Oh no."


	2. The Titans Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conference and the leaders feel something is drastically wrong. Something has hurt their birds.  
> Something has happened to Spark.

One week.

Thats how long spark had been missing. Willow had came to find the door of his lab swinging open, his pokeballs sitting on a table. He had checked the cameras, but he could only see the kidnappers pulling spark from the lab, not their outfits, or anything..

Blanche and Candela in the middle of organizing efforts to find him, and keep order in their own teams as well as Sparks until Go could take over as a second in command, had to deal with news conferences that dealt with this as well, despite their attempts at keeping it quiet. Word slipped out when trainers panicked. 

Blanche and Candela were both trying to answer questions. It was obvious Candela was getting antsy, she wanted to get back out there and search for her friend. Blanche was the same, but they were better at hiding their anxiety. 

“Blanche, what is being done to manage Sparks team since he is missing?!”

“Candela, what will happen if Spark isn’t found what will be the future of the GO program!”

More questions were being shot at the leaders and they both tried to balance them., 

“please, please one at a time!”Blanche sighed, rubbing the bridge of their nose. “We are trying are best to find our missing comrade, we have gotten the cooperation of most of the gyms leaders and police force who will be on the lookout for him,, even as they do their normal jobs. All teams of the GO program are trying to find him as well. we are-”blanche froze. It felt like something stabbed into their gut, and twisted. 

They looked over at Candela and she had the same look of confused pain on her face. 

The was the stab of pain again, blanche gripped the podium. Something was drastically wrong, their eyes flashed that ice blue and they felt a surge of heat come from Candela. 

Something was wrong with the titans. But what. Did it have to do with spark?

Blanche collapsed first, candela tried to get out to them, but she followed soon after. The new conference erupted in a panic, the leaders assistants and other trainers of their teams quickly cut the news conference short so they could help their leaders.


	3. The First of the Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina gets interrupted when she trying to make a report and makes an interesting, as well as worrying, discovery. As she fulfills a favor, another admin decides to take time off their own work.

Sabrina was typing away on her laptop, typing up new report. More, more and more paperwork seemed to be piling up, she even had to get one of her gym trainers to stand in at her gym for her so that she could catch up. 

If she kept up this pace, she should be done with most of it by the end of the-

BRINNNNGGGGGGG!

her phone ringing jolted her out of her thoughts. 

Who in the world could be calling her? She wasn’t expecting any calls today. She pulled it over, looking at the ID. Surge? why was he calling her? To scold her for not being at her gym?

She sighed and picked up the phone, “Hello Surge what is it-? What? Spark is missing?!”She was unable to keep the shock out her voice. She had seen spark when he was kid, she had been there to give surge tips when he had taken the young boy in after he had lost his parents, after all, she had been taking care of Noire and Blanche by that point for a while now.. 

“No Surge, Rocket hasn’t taken Spark.. At least if we have, its not from my sector that I promise you. You know I wouldn’t do anything to Spark if I could help it.” which was true, even though they were on opposing sides, she still did try not to, cause Spark was Surge’s nephew, and Surge had helped her through some tough times, even before she joined Rocket.

“…Look, Surge, you’re a friend. I’ll do some digging to see if other sectors have done anything, and I’ll get back to you ok?”

She was silent as surge spoke, the man seeming to calm down some, but he was understandably panicked and worried. 

“…I’ll be sure to get back to you within a day ok?”

“…Look, Surge, I’m sure Spark is fine. He is your nephew after all.”

“..Right. I’ll be at the gym leader meeting later this month, Thank you Surge.”and she hung up the phone, looking at the unfinished report on her laptop.

She clicked save and hit exit. she began to open up mission files. Surge was an Old friend, it was the least she could do to put his mind at ease.

Giovanni would just have to wait on the reports.

....  
......

The white haired individual had been outside, listening to the call. They were originally going to go and discuss some papers with their aunt.

_is this why that idiot hasn't called me lately?_

"....."

They turned on their heel and walked to the exit of the base. They needed to pay somewhere a visit, maybe they would be able to find something.


	4. Now the Training can begin..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the REAL training begins.

"Alakazams. Stop."

"..oh.. oh thank Arceus.."

"It's been a few months since the first experiment by now... minimal food and water.. minimal rest. Almost nonstop psychic attack on your brain.. Tell me. Do you remember you name?"

"Of course I do! It's...."

"It's..."

_"What is my name..?_

"hmhmhm~ don't worry... you'll get your name soon enough.. But now my dear boy, the real training begins."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"you'll see soon enough. Alakazams.-snap- Resume the psychic attack."


	5. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed, and nothing. Surge has a funeral for a nephew he fears is lost for good. The leaders feel as if it is still too soon, but they have no say. A shocking secret is revealed, but there is no time to talk about it, time is of the essence.

“I still don’t think Surge should have had a funeral for Spark.”Candela grumbled. “It’s like we’re saying he’s dead and gone.”  
“It was Surge’s call, Candela. Spark.. Adrien.. Was his nephew. It’s been a year and Surge is hurting. We all are..”Blanche sighed, their voice soft. “…How have his pokemon been, Go?”They asked, looking at the new Instinct leader.  
“Depressed.”He answered bluntly, “I’m extremely worried about Bolt. Even Gilly can’t get him to eat.”He grabbed his keys to the lab, “All of Spark’s pokemon are not eating actually.. Gilly, the poor Espeon, and his Pikachu, Navi, they’re trying to take care of the others, and themselves. It’s almost like they don’t want our help either.”  
“they were all pokemon Spark raised from eggs, right?”Candela started as the door opened, but stopped seeing who was in the lab, “Why is the Rocket here?! They’re probably trying to steal the pokemon from he-!”  
“Noire, I thought I said today wasn’t good to meet.”Said Go, his face that neutral/angry look he always had, seeming to ignore Candela’s outburst and Blanche’s just freezing in place.  
“I found more information about those machines. The Ranger union kept this under lock and key that’s for damn sure.” Noire said, handing Go some papers, ignoring their sibling and valor leader as well.  
“The information they don’t want released to the public anyway. This should go more in depth right?”Go said, taking the papers and looking over them  
“They should. There is already some differences from the machines… He found before he was kidnapped—“  
“OK what the hell is going on, and why is the Rocket here?”Candela said, raising her voice more than she meant to, her eyes flashing red before going back to the yellow.  
“…I agree.”Blanche looked over at Go, an icy glare on their normally neutral face,”What is going on and why is my sibling here.” It wasn’t worded like a question.  
“I’m trying to help find Him. That’s so obvious, I thought you’d even be able to see that Blanche.”Said Noire, crossing their arms.  
“Why should you even care, Rocket?”Candela said, narrowing her eyes.  
“I have a name, Valor.”  
“..Candela.”Go said, after he finished looking over the papers, “do you wonder why Spark wouldn’t tell you why he stopped the friends with benefits thing he had with you? How he had someone else that he felt more than that for?”  
“..Yes.. You are not telling me Spark had a thing with this damn Rocket?!”She growled.  
“yes. Yes he did. I don’t fucking understand it myself, but Spark and I have a thing. It used to just be a thing like you had with him bu-… Look that isn’t important right now. I think I found something on WHO took Spark."Noire said, motioning to the papers in Go’s hands.  
Candela stared at them, almost seeming like she would call out her pokemon to send them blasting off into the sky but stopped, her hand twitching right above her Flareons pokeball as she saw Bolt just go to Noire’s side, whining.  
“…”noire bent down and petted them”..I know. Were you able to eat some..?”  
“Jolt…”  
“..At least you were able to eat some.”  
Candela watched the scene, scowled, and decided to look over the papers before she did still call out her pokemon. “..So Gigaremo’s have been found here?? The old clunky ones? I remember reading about this incident a while back. Not much other information left the region though.”  
Blanche was still silent, looking over the papers when Candela handed the papers to them.  
“Yeah. Spark apparently had been doing his own investigation on these things. They were appearing here in Kanto, near Spark’s lab mainly.”Go motioned for the tri to follow him, “This is a room I had never been in until I came here to try and find more information.”and he opened it to revealed the Gigaremo units that Spark had evidentially collected, all taken apart.  
“…”blanche looked over at Noire, “…So have you found any inkling of Dim Sun here?”  
“Not yet. But Amelie and I think we’re getting close.”  
“…Then you have Go program resources at your disposal as well.”  
“Blanche what are you?”  
“…If it will help us find Spark, on the inkling that he might still be alive. I say we take this chance.. As Spark always said…”The mystic leader locked eyes with Valor. “when all else fails—“  
“..Trust in your instincts.”She finished with a small nod.  
“Good we’re all in agreement.”said Go, “Then lets get to work.”


	6. He is ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they can begin.

The young man watched with blank eyes as both pokemon and the unfortunate trainer fell before them. The crackle of the lightning still echoing in the area. The town was empty. People and pokemon alike were dead in the streets. There were scorch marks from the lightning attacks. Thunder rumbled across the dark sky. He put his hands in the hoodie pocket, looking over at his black clothed 'caretakers'.

"Good job, good job~~! you decimated everyone that wasn't stupid enough to run."one of them said with a devilish smile. "Professor Anton will be happy to hear that! You've sent the message, Fria?"He asked, looking over at his partner.

"yep, sent the video of him too. Let's get out of here James, before other people start showing up. We can't have our little show end too early now can we?"she said, brushing her hair out of the way.

"that we can not~"James purred before looking back over at the blonde young man. "come on, lets get you back. Can't have our special weapon out too long~~"

"..."He just turned to follow after them, still silent as ever. 

"hmph, I liked it better when he still tried to be a little defiant."

"who cares?? He's doing as told."

"yeah but that was more funn."James whined as they left the remains of Cocona village.

......  
...........  
...............  
Breaking news! Cocona Village in the Oblivia region has been found to be the site of an attack. People say it could had been a freak lightning and thunderstorm, killing all but twenty of the town, which had been growing in population for a time now.. The witness that escaped the onslaught said that is not true. That a blonde young man, seeming to take orders from two people in black uniforms with a purple symbol called forth the storm and struck down people and pokemon alike. We will tell more when we receive more information....


	7. The plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a theory, let us see if it will lead them to their missing leader.

“…”Go flipped through the pictures on his laptop again. They were pictures of another attack on another village. This time in Almia. Some of the survivors had managed to get a picture of their attacker. A tall blonde young man with eyes of gold, who could command lightning as if he harnessed the power of a titan himself.  
“…”He sipped his coffee. “Damnit.”  
Noire, Blanche and Candela had all come over. Candela and Noire were still at odds with one another, but at least they didn’t argue as much as Go had expected. They had kept this from Surge, even Willow. They couldn’t let this get out, lest the people that had spark found out.  
“well.”Go said coming from his room, holding his laptop under his arm. “I think my theory was right. We will not be finding Zapdos.”  
“because he’s dead?” Candela asked.  
Go shook his head. “judging by the pictures from the most recent attack. I think they combined Spark and Zapdos.”  
“What?? But the man in the photos he doesn’t look avian, or even just like the Valor Bitch or Blanche when their birds take over.”said Noire, ignoring Candela’s little noise of annoyance at her nickname.  
“That’s because they didn’t combine them that way. They have literally combined their minds. Or at least that’s the theory I am keeping with right now.” Go answered, sipping his coffee again.  
“you can do that??”Said candela, incredulous.  
“Well, it can be possible, but it can cause extreme mental strain. If I’m right, I’m surprised Spark isn’t dead.”Go nodded, “Looking more into Team Dim Sun, I would not put it past them to do something so… inhumane.”  
“So, what can we do?? They are evidentially moving through their targets rather quickly. They already are at Almia, how long before they get here?” Candela wondered.  
“Hmm.. They will probably stay in Almia for a short time, that is the place of their original downfall. So they will probably stay there to get revenge on the rangers.”Blanche said.  
“So, shall we go to the Ranger union and wait then?? You’ve seen the reports. He causes a storm first, then they don’t even stay there an hour before people are dead and buildings are destroyed.”Said Noire.  
Go nodded. “That’s exactly what we need to do. But. It will have to be you three.”  
“Wha-?!”  
Go held up his hand for silence, “We can’t leave the Go Team’s without the leaders or a second to guide them. So Blanche, Candela, you two need to contact Annie and Carl so they can take care of situations when they arise. And noire?”Go looked over at them.  
“Amelie already knows.”They said.  
“alright then. I’ll arrange for transportation. Gilly should be able to get you all there.”Go said, nodding toward the espeon who was lying beside Bolt. The two eeveelutions had been inseparable since Spark had went missing. They were always near Noire whenever they visited.  
Gilly held up her head, looking at them. Her gaze still seemed so sad.  
Noire put a gentle hand on her head.  
“…Esp.”  
“alright then. You three, get ready.”Said Go, “If we’re right, you three are in for one helluva storm.”


	8. The Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive just in time.

The trio arrived at the Ranger Union early in the morning, the sun was shining bright and there were children playing with the nearby wild pokemon. It seemed just like an average day. The sky was clear and nothing was happening. Yet anyway.  
“we seem to be ahead of them. I hope they have received Go’s message.”Said Blanche, looking around.   
The Ranger union doors opened up and a female ranger jogged up to them, a Pachirisu following her. Her pigtails bounced a bit as she came up to them. She was wearing an elite rangers uniform.  
“I’m Ranger Kate, a pleasure to meet you all~!” She hummed bouncing a bit.  
“You were the one who stopped Dim Sun the first time right? I remember seeing your picture in the paper.”Said Candela, crossing her arms.  
Kate nodded, “Yep! So, when Hastings got the message that they were back, he told me to give you guys my full cooperation. So here I am.”  
“Good. Well they’re not here yet. There’s no storm, so let’s try and get the people out so they’re safer. These people don’t care who they hurt.” Said Blanche, looking around at the people.   
“Let’s get them in the Union, they’ll be safest there! Pari, use flash as a signal flare, alert the people!”She said.  
The Parchirusu chattered before the blue stripes on its body glowed and it sent the flash into the air.  
The people started to move toward the Ranger Union, mutters filling the air with their questions of why they were being called toward the union.   
Storm clouds started to gather.  
Noire scowled. “Ranger, we need to hurry up, it’s going to start! They’re close!”  
“uh.. Right!”and She jogged over urging people to hurry in their going to the union, trying not to scare the people either.   
Blanche released their Vaporeon, and candela her Flareon. Noire released their Venasaur.  
“sure you can handle Spark’s storm, Rocket?”  
“I can handle how he can get in bed, I can handle him here, Valor.”  
“Will you two stop it.”blanche sighed, looking up at the storm clouds as thunder started to roll. “we need to be ready… Here comes the storm.”


	9. A win and a lose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They receive a lot more than they bargained for.

Just as Kate had gotten the last person inside the union, a loud roll of thunder echoed around the area, and a bolt of lightning actually came down, striking the ground only a few yards away from the small group.   
Hypathia hissed softly, her tail swishing side to side. Shula, Candela’s flareon hissed as well, her fur bristling. Noire’s venasaur let out a low rumbling growl.  
“here they come…”Blanche said, noticing a small group of people coming up the path toward ranger union.  
The one up front was destroying the houses along the way, seeming to command the lightning to strike the wooden homes, setting them ablaze. Even attacking the pokemon that either ran or tried to fight this blonde attacker.  
He was followed by two people, a woman with long pink hair, and a man with short brown hair. He had on an excited smirk, a sharp contrast to the just bland look that was on the young mans face. He seemed… bored, and the way he was dressed, you would just think he was someone just trying to live, but didn’t care about how they looked anymore.  
“Adrien..”Said Noire, their voice almost so soft that Candela and Blanche didn’t catch it.   
“Oh boo. The Go nerds are already here… Here we thought we wouldn’t see you guys until we moved onto kanto~”The man purred.  
“well we can deal with them now, that will help us somewhat at least in the plan.”Said the woman.  
“We are afraid we can’t let that continue.”Blanche said, their hands behind their back, their voice cold and calculating. “we will be taking back our friend, and you and your superiors will answer for the crimes committed, and the lives you have taken.”  
“Hmm~? Oh but while we may have committed some crimes.. what lives have we taken~?”  
“Cocona villag-“Candela started, but the brown haired man cut her off.  
“But we didn’t do that, that was all our loyal dog here!”He let out a laugh, “and he’s about to commit some more~~ Fria, would you like to give the order, or shall I?”  
“I will, James… Taryn.”She said, snapping her fingers.  
The blonde man looked over at her.   
“You know what to do.”  
He nodded, and his gold eyes seemed to give off and ethereal glow and lightning struck too close for comfort to the group before him.  
“!!” Kate pulled out her styler. Already calling some of the partner pokemon she gotten and not released yet. Luckily she had captured a Rampardos earlier… It had came to her side with a load roar.  
“Shula, Heat Wave!”  
“Hypathia, Blizzard.”  
“Venusaur, Light Screen!”  
The three called out the attacks in quick succession, they were hoping to incapacitate spark, and maybe those two characters behind him.  
“Go Garbodor!”James released the awful smelling pokemon, “protect the dog, can’t have him getting hurt or killed.”  
Fria released her Gothitelle. “Precious, go help james’ garbage monster.”  
“Rude, Fria.”  
“that is what it is, James.”  
“true but still.”  
They both didn’t seem to be taking this seriously. The two pokemon started to attack the groups pokemon, and actually were giving them a run for their money.   
The attacks continued, but Taryn was not getting any closer to the ranger union.   
“spark, please, stop this!”Candela said, “we’re your friends, and you know this isn’t right!!”  
“pftahahahah!”James started to laugh, “Surly you aren’t that thickheaded… This isn’t your dear friend anymore… No longer is he the leader of Team Instinct. He’s just a dog for team Dim sun.”  
“But it looks like we over estimated them… Mushima.”she released a Gardevoir, “get us back to base.”  
“Gardee~”the pokemon purred out, and before any of the others could react, the teleport had taken them away in a bright flash of light.  
Noire scowled, they had just been about to order their Venusaur to grab Spark in a vine whip but.. nothing..  
“God Damnit!”they swore, kicking a rock directly at a tree as a storm continued to roll over head.  
“Well..”Said kate, her voice small, “At least we beat them back??”  
“…They will most likely return.. please take us to Hastings so we can speak with him..”said Blanche, their voice soft.   
“uh.. right. This way.”and with that, kate lead the solemn leaders into the union building.


End file.
